


Like a fairytale

by BrightestFirefly



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Young Love, hope this isn't too bad, kind of sad, so cliche, too much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly
Summary: "'Cause one day you learned that love also comes with pain; that loving too much is something that you will regret someday; that being in a relationship is a risk you take;that not every story has a happy ending."





	Like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> That's my second fic, so don't expect too much. Plus english isn't my mother-tongue.
> 
> But yeah... enjoy!

Three years ago. You met him exactly three years ago. You were very impressed by his swimming skills when you first saw Makoto swim in the pool at the Iwatobi Highschool. You've visited the swim team during a training session and decided to help Gou and Mrs. Amakata out. Spending time with the boys and Gou was much fun and it helped you to relax and to forget about your worries. But Makoto caught your eye in particular.  
The both of you started to meet at each others home and to grow very close. At some point, you noticed that you've been in love with Makoto since you first saw him. You weren't sure, if you should tell him about your feelings, so you didn't. Everyone else seemed to notice that you totally fell for the green-eyed boy, except for him. At least you thought that he didn't, because he never showed a sign that he did. But someday Makoto came to your house and told you that he loved you and that even though he knew that you loved him too, he was too shy to confess. You were so surprised that you would just sit in front of him without saying anything. He was so scared that he said something wrong, but then you grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to smash your lips onto his. It was so wonderful; it felt like heaven.  
　  
When the both of you told the swim team about your relationship on the next day, everyone was so happy an relieved. They all knew that Makoto was the nicest guy in the whole wide world, but Gou told him that he would get into big trouble if he ever hurt his new girlfriend. It was just a joke though, but your boyfriend seemed a bit intimidated by the words of the red-haired girl. You just thought it was really cute. Both: Gou's threat and Makoto's reaction.  
The rest of the team just laughed about this and you never felt this happy in your life: With the nicest friends on the one and with the boy you're in love with on the other side.  
　  
The life you were living now was really close to perfection. You could have never imagined what it was like to have a boyfriend and now that you got one, you never wanted to live without him again. It was just so nice to always have someone to cuddle and to just lay next to. You loved to listen to his heartbeat and the feeling when he whispered 'I love you, (Y/N)' into your hair. Every single time you were kissing him the world stood still and you fell even more in love with Makoto. Because of his nice, funny and caring nature, the two of you never fought about more, than what the best food is.  
Many people say that you need some space from time to time when being in a relationship. This was never the case when it came to Makoto and you. Every second you wanted to be by the side of this cute and lovely boy. Nothing and no one was able to separate you and your amazing boyfriend.  
It was like a fairytale.  
　  
Yes, it was.  
　  
'Cause one day you learned that love also comes with pain; that loving too much is something that you will regret someday; that being in a relationship is a risk you take;  
that not every story has a happy ending.  
　  
So now you're here, sitting in the hospital and crying your eyes out. You always thought that things like this would only happen in movies or really bad FanFictions... but this is real. Makoto is in a coma. He was on the way to your place when he was hit by a car. You're blaming yourself for this. Maybe he wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't told him to hurry, because you couldn't wait for him to wrap his strong arms around you. Maybe Makoto would have been more cautious if you hadn't made this call. You're feeling nothing but guilt and sadness.  
　  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana called you 3 hours ago to tell you that their son was taken to the hospital. You were running as fast as you could to get there. When you saw Makoto's parents you ran to them and asked them what happened to your boyfriend, their beloved son, still hoping that it wasn't too bad. And then they told you about the accident, that Makoto still is in the surgery and that they didn't know what would happen after it. You felt like you were about to faint, all the thoughts in your head about the many ways this situation could end.  
The pain in the eyes of the Tachibanas was clear to see.  
They love their boy so much. Both of them are so nice, caring and tolerant. That is what it makes this even harder because neither of them deserves to be in a situation like this one.  
　  
Your relationship with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana is something very special because you aren't just their son's girlfriend to them, they love you as much as their own children. Even their little twins are very attached to you and always love it when you come around and play with them. The first time you were at the Tachibanas house, they asked you, if you would marry Makoto someday and you thought that it was as cute as embarrassing because at this time you and Makoto were still just friends.  
　  
Now you're wondering how these two little energy bundles would be affected if they lost their big cuddly brother. Only the thought of it lets your heart break into even more little pieces.  
You feel can feel how it hurts more and more with every passing hour. But you're telling yourself that you deserve it because you caused all of this.  
The waiting on finally being allowed to enter the room Makoto is in tears you apart.  
You swear to yourself that you won't fall asleep until you stepped into this room, but you sat here for so long and all the crying and thinking really exhausted you. So you fall asleep, right there on one of these very uncomfortable hospital-chairs. You don't really dream about something, but there are different voices whispering words you can't understand, no matter how hard you try to.  
　  
Suddenly you hear another voice, but it's louder, even though it seems to come from far away. It sounds extremely familiar and your eyes snap open. Mrs. Tachibana is standing in front of, looking really tired and sad.  
"(Y/N)", she says, trying to put a little smile on her lips. "We're leaving now, we really need to get some sleep. You can go to him now if you want."  
You simply nod and wave to the couple as a 'goodbye', without realizing what Mrs. Tachibana said a few seconds ago. You just sit there for like a minute, when it finally comes to you. You instantly stand up from the chair you were sitting on. While making your way to his room, you try to calm yourself down, which works out more or less. Now you're standing in front of the door, your wonderful boyfriend right behind it. Slowly taking a deep breath in and out, before stepping into the room.  
　  
There he is, probably in the worst health status he has ever been in. It looks like he's just normally sleeping when you don't pay too much attention to all the wires connected to him. You walk over to the bed Makoto is in, sitting down onto a stool made of dark wood. 'His skin is so pale', you think, 'but his hair still looks pretty fluffy'. You take his hand into yours and just stare at him, scared to say anything. Many minutes passed and you still said nothing, just listening to the evenly 'beep' of the devices right next to you. Everything is so calm, you don't want to disturb this atmosphere. You close your eyes, but then there's a voice in your head, saying '(Y/N), I know that there's so much on your mind, so would you please start talking?". You hesitate, being a bit scared. But your heart said that it is the right thing to do. 'Okay, let's do this', you thought. 

"Hey", you say quietly, staring at Makoto's hand that's still in yours. "I'm so sorry, you know", you start; "I shouldn't have called you, I should have known that you would get careless. I never regretted anything as much as this. Really, I'm so fucking sorry, you can't even imagine. And I can't apologize too often", you take a little break to breathe in and out so that you won't cry. "I loved it when we talked about our future. How we promised to stay together forever. We said that we would have a wonderful wedding and buy a little house on the outskirt of a town that we would share with two or three children of our own. We hoped to grow old together and watch our children and grandchildren play in the garden, enjoying their lives as much as we do", you say that with a sad smile, some tears falling from your eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry. I know that you would tell me this while hugging me, until I stop crying", even more tears are rolling down your cheeks now, although you try to stop it.  
"Your parents are super worried too. They're so incredibly strong... They try to smile, to not bring me down even further. I feel so sorry for them.  
I don't think the others know about your situation yet, not even Haru. But you know what? I'm so scared to tell them, they all were so happy in the last months. It seems like everyone finally found where they belong. I don't want to ruin this good mood", you stop for a minute and close your eyes to relax.  
"Many things will change now. We have to choose a new team captain and someone new that swims backstroke... But honestly? It feels so strange to replace you, 'cause you're still here, right next to me", you look outside the window, the sun slowly goes down and the sky is now a mixture of orange and red. "The sunset reminds me of all the times we went to the beach on summer evenings. We just sat there, you and me, listening to the beautiful sound of the sea, while kissing or cuddling. I wanted those moments to last forever. But well, time doesn't stand still, plans never go as planned, right?", you carefully touch his cheek which is pretty cold. There isn't the warmth you are used to feel. "I could never love someone else as much as you. You were the one person that made my life perfect. You make me feel like a princess, like I'd stand on the top of the world. I hope that, when you wake up, everything goes back to normal again... I know it isn't guaranteed that you will ever wake up again, but you're so strong. I know that you can make it", the tears won't stop streaming, but you don't care anymore. Everything's a blur, so you close your eyes for some time. You feel so relieved that you could tell him all that, although you know that he didn't hear what you said. 

You open your eyes and leaned forward to whisper "I love you so much" into his ear. Then you give him a little kiss on his cheek and stand up, to walk out of the room. You slowly make your way to the door and you are just about to open the door, but you hear a voice saying "I love too". You turn around again, but everything looked the same, as before. So you pull down the door handle and step out of the room, starting to cry again.  
But you want to stay as positive as possible... Because all the fairytales have a good ending, right?


End file.
